


Obey Me! NSFW Oneshots

by ObeyMe_AvatarOfLust



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Gen, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Threesome - F/M/M, Top Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyMe_AvatarOfLust/pseuds/ObeyMe_AvatarOfLust
Summary: Obey Me NSFW oneshots!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos & Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. One Unexpected Night || Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> You and Lucifer are in his study reviewing your 6 month stay there requested by Diavolo.
> 
> What will happen when a goodnight kiss turned to a night of pleasure

Quiet comfortable silence filled the area throughout the house of lamentation until a certain room was filled with small quiet chatter between you and Lucifer who filled out your 6 month stay file which was requested by Diavolo who needed an insight to your stay there and if there was anything that could be improved for the final few months there,You lifted the glass of red wine Lucifer had poured not that long ago taking a small sip as the taste of the grapes it was made from was delicious. You ran your tongue along your lips enjoying the flavor feeling eyes on you. Glancing up you saw the rich red eyes of Lucifer following your tongue movement but stop when your eyes clashed with one another. You felt slightly embarrassed as you press your legs together tightly as his gaze did something to your body causing a wave of heat to spread through slowly,a small shiver ran over your body as this made Lucifer give out an amused hum whom's chin rested on the back of his gloved hand "enjoy the wine are we,Dear MC?" he asked with a slight purr in his tone making you glance up from your glass "Yes,its very delicious" you spoke smiling before placing the glass back on the dark oak desk you sat at.

It was getting quiet late as the meeting between you both continued making you let out a small tired yawn as your eyes glanced at the clock,Lucifer leaned back in his chair loosening up his tie and unfastening three buttons from his shirt "you should head off to bed,we have a busy day tomorrow" you nodded in agreement as both of you stood "lets walk back together" you suggested making the demon nod in agreement. You both left the study room and walked off to your bedroom stopping in front of yours as you faced him hesitating for a moment before you bought him down for a goodnight kiss which caused Lucifer's eyes to widen before he returned the kiss, his hands touched your waist as he pulled your body in close causing it get deeper and more steamy. Small soft groans came from your lip making Lucifer pull away leaving you both to a few minutes of eye contact panting as a string of saliva is all that was connected between the two. You bit your lip before pulling him in needy closing the door behind you.

A smirk came to his pale strong facial features.

"I can see the lust in your eyes MC" He spoke in a low tone as he removed his vest as he dropped in on the ground by his feet,he walked towards you grabbing handful of your hair,Lucifer pulled it back as he brings you into a rough deep kiss again while his hand travels up your shirt groping your breast into his hand making your nipples grow erect from the roughness he was being with your body,your legs would buckle under you with the hotness that had already flooded your entire body. He pushed you onto the bed as he stripped down in front of you watching your legs tremble when you pushed them together due to your pussy dripping wet from all the heated kisses "spread your legs,MC" he demanded causing you to remove your sleepwear bottoms and underwear revealing just how wet you really was from his lips against your making him grin widely "such a naughty girl MC~ your already drenched from our little kiss~" "now lets get started shall we~"

\----------------

His touch.

His mouth.

His heat.

you craved it all.

Moans filled the bedroom as your fingers ran though his hair gripping it lightly as his tongue flicked over your clit rapidly causing shocks of lust to shoot along your hips as they twitched and jerked when his fingers would teasing push in and out of your hole, your face flushed over with lust as all you need right now is Lucifer and his touch "P-Please Lucifer~ Don't te-tease so much~" the begs made him smirk against your pussy making his eyes look up at your face. His tongue doing slow and slow licks among your folds slowly pushing his middle and ring finger inside as the wet sounds filled the hearing of both you and him,you was embarrassed at how you never broke eye contact,this allowed him to watch your face twist with pure lust. he moved behind you prepping you to sit up and lean against him fingers still deep inside "Now relax your body MC~" he purred into your ear as he licked along thew lobe of your ear nibbling the top as he thrusts his fingers in and out at a slow pace at first before he started to move them faster and faster causing loud moans to escape your throat arching into his chest "More~!More~!" you begged as Lucifer's hard erection twitched against your back throbbing in delight to your moans as his free hand played and teased your nipple with pinching and pulling which cause you to whimper in pleasure.

The lewd noises never stopped as he bites his lip holding himself back from just shoving his cock deep inside your pussy and taking your body right now,but he let you know exactly what he wanted to do by whispering in your ear as filled your hearing with dirty talk causing your pussy to twitch in excitement "Please Lucifer~ Just fuck me please!ill be a good girl~" you begged grinding up against his fingers wanting so much more then his fingers.His hand stopped moving as he pulled his fingers out slowly watching the juices drip from his finger, he bought them to his mouth licking them clean as you watched mouth a gap as you panted. He moved your body so you was sat on your knees moving your pussy over his cock making you feel the tip poke your entrance a few time just to tease you so more before slamming your hips down.

Your eyes widen as your let out a loud moan gripping the sheets tightly in your hands making your knuckles go white,he was bigger then you ever expected as the thickness and length of his hard cock stretched out your insides to melt in his form perfectly,he held your hips giving them a light squeeze as he waited for your nod to show you have adjusted. You nodded after a few seconds. Lucifer started to move your hips up and down slowly as his deep low groans made you shiver in pleasure giving off small moans that escaped your throat. the feeling of his cock going in and out in and out of your pussy caused your eyes to roll back in anticipation of him to go harder inside you. As time went on the sounds of slapping skin and moans filled the room as Lucifer speeds you up on his cock his horns and wings slowly fading in view as the black feathers fluffed out flapping aggressively as he mounted you in desperation forcing your face into the mattress humping his hips up and down fast.

The feeling of his claws digging into your hips adding pain to pleasure making your body turn to jelly and your legs shake uncontrollably,you couldn't hold your moans back as they kept spilling from your mouth uncontrollably edging closer and closer to the building orgasm that was rumbling up in your stomach "Im gonna cum~!" you cry out as your hole drip, this only made his hips speed up as his wings fly open stretching as his balls clenched up causing his cock to throb deep inside you. He was close to releasing his load deep inside you "hold it!lets cum together~!" he gave out a sweet moan into your ear making you shiver in bliss "y-yes daddy~"

Daddy rang in his head as a sharped tooth smirk formed onto his face speeding up even more,he couldn't hold back any more as his cock was ready to release his seed deep inside your wet dripping pussy "cum with me~ cum with me~!he snarled as he bit down onto your nape as you both came together hands intertwined,you eyes rolled back as she cry out his name burying your face into the bed sheet covers that would most likely need changing after this but gave a surprised yelp as he moved your position.

"Oh we're not finished just yet~"

"we have a long night ahead,MC~"


	2. Give Me All Your Firsts!! || Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammons is in charge of looking after your needs when see fit,what will happen when he catches you in the act of self pleasuring heaven?
> 
> Read to find out.

The droplets of water drips down your body as the sound of moans filled the air of the bathroom. You had went for a quick shower before lunch but ended up caught in a web of pleasure as your heat started to get wet at the thought of Mammon, you had no idea why but his voice and eyes was fixated in your mind. You took the shower head off its metal stand moving it down your body slowly quivering at the warmth feeling. You lifted your leg up on the tub side only to let out a loud shaky moan once you felt the water hit your clit rapidly,you was unable to control your moans as your folds twitches needy to be stuffed and filled but you ignored it as you carried on moving the shower head back and forth on your pussy. Mammon was walking to tell you to hurry the hell up but stopped hearing the needy moans and whimpers causing him to chuckle darkly as he slowly opened the door peaking in on you, only to cause his eyes to go wide at the sight of you in a web of lust 'MC...' he thought to himself but couldn't help the growing erection forming in his pants.

He slipped inside closing the door quietly as he carefully unzipped his pants unable to take his eyes of your form,you saw him out your eye corner but bites you lip seeing his cock which was decorated with the prince Albert and Jacobs ladder piercings which only caused your memory to grow more clouded with the thought of his length slowly entering inside your pussy feeling each piercing go inside one by one. A shiver ran down your spine. You slowly put the shower head back and goes over to Mammon who stared at you with a tinted red face, you was greedy for him. You needed to feel the other. You needed his touchy. His heat. His everything. You took his hand leading him towards the shower making his strip on his way there with his signature smirk on his face, you both stepped inside as you felt his body press against you own as a satisfied moan left your lips "so warm~" you purred as the feeling of Mammon's hand travelling and groping your buttock and breast giving them a good squeeze,he kissed from your neck down to your nipples kissing over them before he started to suck one teasing the other with his index and ring finger twirling them around which made you moan out rolling your head back "Mammon please~Don't tease me so much,your making my legs all shaky and weak when you do that~" you begged as you could feeling the pleasurable feeling shake deep inside you making it difficult to remain standing.

"So this is why you was taking so long eh~?"

His voice purred out to you which made a hint of embarrassment form on your face but you dropped to you knees as if commanded to gently wrapping your fingers around his length eyeing at his twitching cock, you leaned closer tongue out as you ran it along the Jacobs ladder causing a loud groan to leave his lips "Oi, if your gonna suck my cock do it properly~" with that he grabbed a handful of your hair thrusts into your mouth as he started to face fuck you nice and hard. You drooled in pleasure gagging a few times as you rubbed your throbbing clit rapidly with your muffled moaned making a vibrating feeling on his length making him moan louder. "fuck your throat feeling amazing MC~!" he praised as he thrusts faster and faster in and out your throat which made your eyes rolled back in bliss, the steamed up bathroom was filled with moaned and the sound of skin slapping together whenever his balls hit your chin,you felt him throb deep in your mouth which was sign he was close to releasing his cum down your throat.

You knew you was gonna have a sore throat but it was gonna be worth it in the end,you couldn't control your lust for the other as each time you made eye contact with him during the face fucking made it build it more within you. Widen eyes when he held your head on his length as he came deep inside your throat causing it slide down perfectly,you panted out once his cock had left your throat as you looked at his golden blue orbs with a needy look. He looked down at you as his cock was still twitching for so much more "Look at your sopping pussy~dripping all over the fucking place"he snarled as he moves down to you slapping your pussy making you cry out almost cumming on the spot which caused of look of satisfaction "Get up and bend over your gonna take this cock~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moaning.

Skin slapping.

Groaning.

That was all that was bouncing off the bathroom walls as Mammon's cock thrusts deep inside your drenched stretched hole, you was forced to arched you back as he pulled you by the hair bring you in to a deep kiss,this muffled your moans as your breasts bounce fast and hard with each deep and hard thrusts that hit against each sensitive spot that you would never reach with just your fingers. A cry escaped your lips as he strikes at your ass cheeks that was already red and sore from the constant spanking he gave you whenever you moved your hips away due to over stipulation leaving you to go deeper into a pool to crave more of his touch. "Mammon i can't take anymore but my body craves for more~harder~!" you begged which made the demon smirk.

"i told you that all your firsts will be mine in EVERYTHING~!"

His voice had gotten deeper as you heard the sound of his flapping wings,he moved your position to the mating press causing his cock to wiggle in deeper and deeper inside causing your walls to form in his shape. Your neck, chest, and shoulders was covered in bite marks and hickeys as he wanted his brothers and demons to know who you belonged to and no one can ever have you but him. He was going to claim you in every way he sees fit even if it means leaving markings all over your body,his scent on everything you own. He was greedy for you,and wanted you all to himself even if it meant filling your hole with his cum breeding with you.

You are his greatest treasure yet.

You are the one Mammon craves when its time for him to get in the rut.

You are his.


	3. A Butlers Need Of Release || Barbatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || mentions acts of consensual somnophilia ||
> 
> After a long hard day at work and constant teasing from you with some lewd photos of yourself,Barbatos returns to see you laid asleep leg raised in the same lingerie you wore in the photos,what will happen if you wake up mid way his acts for sexual desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i start this will mention acts of consensual somnophilia(also known as sleeping princess syndrome and sleeping beauty syndrome in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious.) 
> 
> dont read if uncomfortable.

Today was such a stressful day for Barbatos having to control a raging boner due to your acts of lewdness,picture after picture and video after video of yourself in different lingerie sets that you bought not that long back just to have some harmless fun with the butler who was hard at work.You did this because you knew he couldn't come punish you during working hours. A smirk found itself remaining on his face all hours that day since he knew once he returned back to a brat like yourself back in their place to teach you not to send such explicit photos and videos during working hours. He had finished up his last few tasks as he looked at the time licking his desperate for your taste. He stood by Diavolo who was explaining tomorrows schedule and what is needed for the up coming garden party that weekend as the butler nodded only half paying attention as his mind was wondering on what punishments he should make you bare for being such a tease, once excused he bows before he walks towards his room undoing his jacket with one hand and removing his tie with the other "Be prepared MC~" he spoke to himself as he opened the door to see you asleep on the bed in the same red lingerie you sent him photos of.

He closed the door behind himself as he looked at your body biting his lip walking towards your sleeping figure running a gloved hand over your curves and breasts as he bite his lip,slowly laying behind you he planted small kisses on your neck causing small moans to leave your throat pressing your butt against his crotch only making his erection twitch in his pants "you are just a little tease aren't you" he purred into your ear as he undoes his belt slowly running his split tongue along your shoulder as his green orbs for eyes glowed in the dimly lit room as he stripped down moving down your body as he planted soft kisses from your chest down to your drenched hole,your figure shivered in pleasure causing your eyes to slowly open only to look down and see Barbatos licking around your wet entrance causing soft moans to escape your lips.Your eyes closed again pretending to be asleep but you don't know how long he will fall for your little game of him pretending. His tongues hit the right spots especially when it flickered over the swollen nub of your clit,your hand reached down eyelid half open gripping his hair causing his eyes to flicker up at you "look who's finally awake~" he purred lips coated in your pussy juices causing a blush to form on your cheeks turning your head away in sheer embarrassment.

His tongue pushed into your entrance as his two cocks throbbed against the bed making him groan in pleasure as he groaned a bit grinding against the bed sheets as he devours your pussy causing your lewd hole to overflow with juices "i-i'm so close Barbat-AH~!" you cry out at a harsh slap at your ass and pussy "P-Please master~ let me cum i'm so c-close~" you begged,your legs trembling not sure if you could hold back your orgasm any longer. He ran a gloved finger up and down your slit making sure to graze your clit before pushing his middle finger deep inside.Moans escape your lips as you leaned on your side leg lifted as he watched amused at your reactions before pressing a finger against his lips "shhh~don't want Lord Diavolo to hear you now~" he spoke in a husked tone leaning over your figure as he pressed his lips against yours to muffle those sweet moans of yours while he thrusts his fingers in and out. He started this at a slow pace before quickly speeding it up causing you to let out loud muffled moaned into the others mouth.You came hard onto the bed.

"I think your prepped up enough~time shove both of my cocks deep inside that sopping pussy of yours~" he purred into your ear with deep growls as he goes in between your shaky legs moving them to spread wider,You bite your lip in anticipation as he rubbed his cocks against your wet clit smirking as the cold metal of his Jacob ladder piercings caused you to shiver and your pussy to twitch needy for his cocks to be buried deep inside your hole "p-please master n-no more teasing~i-i'm aching for you~" the soft whimpering begs escaped your throat making the butler raise a brow before giving off a soft chuckle "now now~no need to he to get so needy ~"

\--------------------------

Moans, chains and heavy sounds of skin slamming together echoed though out the room as you was tied to the bed with the chains Barbatos found in his bedroom,the feeling of his pierced cocks slipping in and out of your pussy cause the rush of lust to thrill over your body massively,you can't remember the amount of times you came but all you do know if how weak and shaky your legs are from the aggressive pounds and hard spankings you got leaving your ass red and sore. You knew you wasn't gonna be able to walk tomorrow or even the whole week. "p-please Barbatos~!i-i can't handle anymore!" you begged hunching over gripping the chains tightly making your knuckles go white,you was overstimulating but you needed more,so much more. His split tail wrapped around your neck tightening a bit slipping into your mouth causing your teary eyes of lust to widen before sucking onto his tail almost as if he demanded you to do. He smirked. Pounding his hips deeper inside you releasing another load deep into your pussy "your starting to drip my cum all over squeeze those shaky legs shut~"

You pushed your legs together the best you could so he can fuck you harder and deeper "now now keep those shaky legs and tightly closed together for me~We are gonna be doing this for a while,my love~"he gave your ass another nice hard slap where his red hand mark laid making you flinched hard but press your ass back into his hand kinda as if you wanted more "n-no more spanking it hurts~" you begged lightly as he nodded kissing your shoulders"alright my love~"

"now soft gently thrusts,keep those legs tightly together then maybe ill let you cum~"


End file.
